She's Mine and Mine Alone
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 3: Jealousy. Please read!


**Hey another oneshot. This time for Jealousy!**

**Read! (Why else would you be here heh... I'm a dork)**

**Enjoy `D`**

* * *

Loke was a bit bored. He stood in the Spirit World alone, wondering what could possibly be going on in the Human World. He decided to go visit the guild; it wasn't like if he was missing out on anything where he was. A portal opened before him and he stepped through, appearing before the famous Fairy Tail guild, wearing his normal human attire. He entered and like always, it was noisy with the guild members' chatter.

He walked over to the bar and Mira Jane greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Loke," she said, and he nodded. "Hey, Mira," "So, how have you been doing?" she questioned. The celestial spirit only sighed and replied with, "Fine, though it's been a bit dead,".

"I can tell," she stated as she set down a glass she was cleaning. "You miss the guild, huh?". He looked around. Many of the guild members were talking or drinking or discussing about their missions. "Who wouldn't miss this place?" he grinned and she giggled. "And I bet you miss Lucy, too,".

Loke's smile faded as he was reminded of his key holder. "Well, yeah," he muttered. "But she hardly ever summons me. It's like if she worries about having me out too long. That if I do I'll disappear just like that. I'm fine! I'm Leo, the strongest Celestial Spirit! She has nothing to worry about," "I agree with you," Mira said after a while.

"That reminds me. Is she here?" he said, glancing around the guild hall. "Oh, yes she is. She's waiting for Natsu to make up his mind on a mission for their team," Mira replied and pointed over at the bulletin board. Natsu was staring at the many lists of jobs while Gray and Lucy sat at a table chatting.

Loke watched on as Gray seemed to have been talking about something that had happened to him and Lucy was laughing. He narrowed his eyes a bit. _What's so funny?_ he thought. He tried to wave it off but he couldn't tear his eyes away from that table. Something in his chest tightened and felt like he was about to burst.

_What is this annoying feeling? _he wondered as he got uncomfortable on his barstool. _I can't be jealous, can I? Gray's my friend and I know he doesn't have any feelings for Lucy..._

But even that thought betrayed him. He never knew what could have happened during the time he was in the Spirit World, after all, a day there is three months here. He got up and walked over to where they were and Mira covered her mouth to hide a snicker as she mumbled, "Oh my,".

"Hey, Loke," Gray called and Lucy jumped. "L-Loke?" she spluttered as she turned around. "Hi," the ginger waved as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him. "The Spirit World got boring, and I wanted to drop by at the guild," he said casually. "And I also wanted to see you~". She blushed and looked away and Gray rolled his eyes. Loke saw him do this but ignored it.

"So what have you been up to lately," he asked them. Natsu completely ignored them. "Oh, nothing special. Going on missions and stuff," Lucy said. "The same here," Gray mumbled. "Lucy I saw you laughing just now," Loke said in a nonchalant tone, and Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"What, I just wanted to know," he defended himself. "Uhuh..." she said. _Probably the only reason why he trotted over here_, she thought and then she covered her mouth, wondering if it was also something else. "Yeah, I was telling her about something that happened to me yesterday, and it still really pisses me off," Gray said suddenly. _What could be so interesting about this?_ Loke thought as he composed himself in the chair he was on.

"So, a bunch kids were running around my place making a set of noise and I told them multiple times to shut up and go away, but they never did," the raven-haired man began, and Loke's expression never changed. _Of course that tactic wouldn't work. _"So I went outside after an hour to give them a piece of my mind," Gray continued. "And they weren't there. I thought they had left but guess what?"

"What?" Loke asked in a non-enthusiastic way. "When I went back inside my whole living room was trashed and there was paint on one wall that said, 'You look like a doofus'. Then I ran back out and I tripped on one of the kids' leg and when I stood up, I got pants!" (**A/N: Is that how you say it? I have no clue**)

Lucy burst out laughing and Loke still kept his straight face. "For the last time, Lucy, it's not funny!" Gray cried only making her laugh harder. _Of course it's not funny, I don't get it. _Loke thought as his frown returned. _It just shows that there are some immature kids in this town. _

"I'm sorry Gray, but that's just absolutely ridiculous, I can't help it!" she tried to say. Gray groaned as he facepalmed. "I don't get what's so funny about it," Loke muttered and Lucy looked at him again. _Is he..._ she thought as her eyes widened. "Loke, are you jealous or something?" she teased making him blush and flail.

"N-No! Why would I be?" he denied. Even though he knew he was, he'd never admit that to anyone. He knew he'd never hear the end of it. "You are!" she gasped dramatically. "Ugh," he banged his head to the table as she laughed again. "Who ever knew that the famous playboy would be jealous of me, of all people," Gray said nonchalantly, not caring about those kinds of things.

"Like if I'll ever be jealous of a stripper," Loke spat at him. The raven-haired man whipped his head around from staring into space with a frown of his own. "What the heck, Loke, what's your deal, man?" "Nothing!" the ginger huffed as he sat back in his seat and Lucy giggled softly. "No need to get worked up. I find it cute that you're jealous over something silly as this," she said.

Loke found this utterly adorable and couldn't help but hug her tightly. "Fine I'm jealous, whatever!" he cried as he rubbed his cheek to hers. "Okay, but why do you have to do _this_?" she whined as she tried to pry herself away but failed and gave in.

Gray sat in his seat, smirking away. _You've really made a change in him, Luce,_ he thought as he watched the sickening scene before him. Loke opened an eye and smirked along with Gray, but then held onto Lucy tighter, stating in a hiss, "She's mine and mine alone!".

And Gray and Lucy sweat dropped. "What am I?" she muttered. "Hey, I found the perfect job!" Natsu cried suddenly as he turned quickly while ripping the job request off of the bulletin board, knocking into Gray in the process. "What the heck, flamebrain?" Gray shouted as he stood up from being thrown out of his seat.

"Whatcha say, droopy eyes?!" Natsu sent back as his hand erupted into flames. And then they started a brawl. "Maybe we should get out of here?" Loke offered as he stood up while taking Lucy with him. "Maybe we can go on a date? They won't be done anytime soon. How does that sound?" he grinned and Lucy tried once more to get out of his clutches, a blush on her face.

"No way!" she whined.

* * *

**HAHA. So there it is. Another random sucky thing. The more I read it over the more it becomes saddening. I tried! I'm sorry ;O;**

**I actually finished a piece of art for Jealousy and it's on if you're wondering. 'Mine! by ~Jerena'. So go look at it! (trust me) **

**LOLU 4EVERRR!**


End file.
